A thousand smiles
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: Noriko does not know how to approach men with her phobia. But she wants to get closer with Yuya. Her only hope is Seishiro, but will their practice really turn out like she expected? Seishiro/Noriko


_Hey there :)  
_

_After writing my first fanfic to Yukan Club, I wanted to write something only focused on Seishiro/Noriko. I really love that pairing and I wanted them to end up together, but whatever. Actually I like Yuya, but I don't think that he would match Noriko very well and I have to add that __English is not my first language.^^_

_Enough of my nonsense :)  
_

_I hope you enjoy.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Yukan club drama or the characters!_

* * *

**A thousand smiles**

It was a rather calm day for the Yukan club. By calm it meant boring. There was nothing exciting to do and so, the club members were trying to distract themselves by doing what they liked the most. Miroku was trying one of his newest songs, while having a lollipop between his lips. Yuri sat near the young man disappearing with a big smile in her received pastries. Karen and Bidou were exchanging date-information, while examining their beauty in their respective pocket mirror. Everything was like always. Okay maybe not everything. What I mean? Well, Seishiro was not playing go with his childhood friend, but reading a book in a corner. Noriko was nowhere in sight and even thought everyone was aware of that fact, nobody dared to phone her. Last time they were butting in her business, the young woman had not wanted to talk to them for half a month. Her reason? She needed her private sphere, but that only been an excuse. For what? That was rather simple. She had been meeting with Yuya, but had not told her friends from her secret meetings, because she was afraid they would judge her.

Seishiro tried to concentrate on his lecture but his thoughts were constantly drifting to the young woman who surely was meeting again with that guy. It bothered him. It really did, but he would rather shoot himself in the knee than admitting that fact. He was no man who showed emotions and talked about his problems. He was not Miroku who was so sentimental and neither was he Bidou with his outgoing and honest personality. He was Seishiro with a hard mask and controlled emotions. The only thing that got on his nerves lately was that Yuya. He despised that guy and his careless nature. In his opinion that man would only hurt Noriko, but she had always ignored him arguing over her new friend. It was no use talking to her about that matter. She would either avoid that issue or remain silent during his rant. A sigh escaped his lips and he tried to take a deep breath to clean his head from all those bothersome thoughts.

His breathing exercises were interrupted when the room of the club room opened and the reason of his headache was entering.

"Noriko!"

Yuri had her mouth full but a cheerful expression on her face that got Miroku laughing. The son of the police inspector waved as a greeting before resuming his task of composing a new song. Bidou and Karen gave the female a bright smile.

"How is Yuya?"

Karen was always straight to the point. The blond man to her right was looking as curious and they both cornered Noriko with expecting glances.

Noriko's face became flushed and her hands were fumbling nervously with her school uniform, a clear sign that she did not want to talk about her date. But her friends simply ignored that and waited impatiently for an update. Even Yuri wanted to know about the date between her closest friends. While eating a pudding all by herself, she joined her friends to ask questions. Miroku looked up from his guitar to give Seishiro a meaningful glance. The genius sighed again, before closing his book and stepping in front of Noriko.

"I wanted to play Go. Up for a game?"

Noriko looked relieved and nodded with a small smile on her lips. He always knew how to save her.

"Hey Seishiro, we just wanted to know how things were going. You are interested too, aren't you?"

Yuri pouted and Miroku could only shake his head before throwing a forgotten muffin at the sulking young woman.

"Yuri, if you don't stop, I might eat your gifts. Hurry up."

That was enough to get her attention.

"Miroku! If you dare touch my food again, I am going to bite you.", she threatened while nursing the muffin that had hit her head. He could only shake his head with a suppressed laugh.

Karen and Bidou exchanged a look before weighing their respective love letters. Noriko had stopped to compete with Karen right after meeting Yuya and now it was only a pastime of the playboy and the playgirl. Was there even a word like that?

Meanwhile Seishiro and Noriko started to play Go. The atmosphere was calm but it was not a relaxing silence, more like the calm before a storm. Something was up. Seishiro mustered his friend from the corner of his eyes, but she looked the same, except for a slight change in her eyes. There was something bothering her and he knew that look. She was arguing inside if she should ask or say something. It was strange how well he knew her by now. How was he able to detect all those things? Was it only because she had been his closest friend since childhood? Placing his black stone, he sighed. Again. Lately he did that far too often.

"Spit it out."

First she looked surprised but she soon tried to fixate her glance back on the game. Her fingers were again fumbling with her sleeves. Why was she this nervous? Had something happened?

"Seishiro? Could you do me a favour?"

Her voice sounded so quiet, that he had problems hearing her, but he managed somehow. Why was she whispering? He followed her quick glance towards her friends. She did not want her friends to know? Well lately there had been a lot of things she did no longer told her friends, but it still got on his nerves.

He gave a curd nod after placing another stone. He wanted to look casual and collected. Somehow it felt difficult to put up a façade in front of her. Everything related to her made him put his guard down. Why?

"What's the matter?", he murmured still avoiding her glance.

Noriko took a deep breath as if the next sentence required a lot of strength, which got him curious. What could be so important?

"Can you please go on a date with me?"

He would never have expected that.

* * *

"So you are telling me, that you want to go on a date with me, to be able to go on a real date with Yuya?"

His voice was low and he had trouble to suppress the urge to add a sharp remark. Instead he left it at that. Now was not the time to show her how much he despised that guy. It had taken her a lot of courage to ask him for such a request but it still unnerved him.

"Why me?"

Noriko was walking silent next to him but he could see how unease she felt. Perfect. They felt the same. Letting out a deep breath he ran his long fingers through his black messy hair. He had to stay calm and let her explain herself. Her voice was a little shaken, which was new. She was always so strong and unapproachable. Now she seemed vulnerable and it made him feel guilty.

"You are the only man, beside my father, that I can touch without freaking out. I can't hold Yuyas hand and cannot get closer. But when I practice with you, it might work. Please."

Her eyes looked pleading and he knew instantly that she had won. Although he hated that guy, he did not want her to be sad just because he was too afraid to spent time with her. Did he just think he was afraid? What was wrong with him?

"All right. How about that, tomorrow is Sunday. I will pick you up at 17:00 and we will be back before 22:00?"

He knew that her parents were not at ease if their daughter was too long gone. Noriko's eyes began to sparkle and he had to look at his watch to avoid letting her see his lightly flushed face.

"And don't forget to dress up. No kimono.", he waved before stepping in his luxury car.

When the door was closed, he let out a deep breath he had been holding. He knew that her smile was infecting and he feared that tomorrow would not be as easy as he imagined it to be. Running his hand through his shaggy hair, he let out a sigh and tried to distract himself with another book. It was only a meeting of friends which happened of being practice for a date.

What had he agreed to?

* * *

His watch told him, that he was five minutes early. It was nothing new and it gave him time to prepare himself mentally for this whole thing. He had dressed up a little. Grey shirt with a black necktie and black vest and dark trousers with a black coat because of the chilly weather. It might look a little overdressed but whatever. He had not been on a date which felt like ages. He did not know what had gotten into him when he had used cologne, but he told himself that it was only part of the whole practice-thing. Nothing more! Really? …Yes.

Composing himself he rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a servant who led him to the living room. He had been often a guest in her house but it always felt like doing the whole introduction-thing all over again. Maybe the fact that he appeared like a date, made him self-conscious. Just an opinion…

When he arrived in the living room, he was greeted with 3 pair of eyes. The first one to approach him was her father, who gave him an all over, before giving him a slight smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"I would not agree to my daughter dating anyone, but I know that you will take care of her."

Seishiro gave him a thankful smile before bowing in a polite manner.

"Thank you, sir."

The next one to convince was Norikos mother. She looked a little worried, but after seeing the reaction of her husband she gave the young man a warm smile.

"Please don't do anything dangerous."

Seishiro bowed again.

"I will be careful."

When he looked up again, he stopped deadly in his tracks. He had never seen her like this. Never, this meant a lot since he knew her from childhood until now. It felt like forever… But he had never seen her looking like this…so stunning.

She was clad in a dark blue skirt, dark tights and black high heels. She wore a white blouse with a blue scarf. Her whole appearance was completed with a white fluffy jacket, a black hat and her purse.

Noriko got up and stepped to his side, while holding their eye contact. Her face was a little flushed because of the whole scenario but she gave him a warm smile and a bow to her family.

"We will be back before 22:00."

Both parents gave them a wave, before the couple left.

"Have fun."

* * *

After closing the door of her estate, Noriko let out a deep breath. Her cheeks looked flushed and he did not know if it because of the cold air of the Novemberday or because of the situation they were in. They remained silent and tried to avoid looking at each other.

Seishiro could not decide himself if he should do it, or not, but after a few seconds they passed in awkward silence, he took her hand clad in a white clove in his. First she was surprised and wanted to draw her hand out of his warm grasp, but he held her hand firmly. Her gaze met his and she knew that he wanted her to become accustomed of being touched by a man.

"So, where do you first want to go?", he asked with a slight smile.

Noriko was speechless for a few seconds, before looking away. Still, he had seen her blush.

"I know a little ramen stand."

First he was surprised by her choice of local, when he realized that he was the substitute for Yuya. It felt awful…

"Ramen stand it is."

His smile was not fake.

* * *

Seishiro had never eaten in a place as crowded and dirty as this, but every negative remark about the stand was whipped away when he saw her smile. She enjoyed eating here. It was beyond him how she, with her etiquette and her manners could eat here, but it was not important anymore. Why? She was smiling at him.

"Is something the matter?"

He felt as if there was something wrong, because she looked as if she was suppressing a giggle.

"Noriko?"

"Wait a minute."

Searching in her purse, she held after a few minutes a handkerchief in her gloved hands. Raising an eyebrow, he looked from the piece of cloth to her amused face.

"Hold still."

Before he could argue with her, she had bent to him and whipped the sauce of his face. His cheeks flushed due to embarrassment. How could he not have noticed that? Noriko let out a silent giggle, before giving his face an approving nod.

"Now it looks better."

He mumbled a "thanks" before pushing his empty ramen bottle away. Despised his initial doubts, the food had been good and even though there were a lot of people, mostly workers, he had felt at ease eating between all those laughing people.

Two workers, clad in blue attire, were watching them from time to time, until one of them called them. Noriko was immediately back to her shy self, while Seishiro gave the two men a quick glance.

"Are you two a couple?"

Both friends would have chocked on their food if they had still been eating. Gladly they had finished. Seishiro was the first to answer with a low and calm voice, while hiding the young woman from their glances.

"I don't see how this concerns you."

Both men exchanged a quick glance before cracking up. Seishiro felt irritated by their behaviour but told himself to count to 10, before saying anything else. Noriko gave him a worried glance, but he shook his head. Neither one of them had noticed, that they had not said anything about the whole couple-thing.

"Where did you get the information for this stand?", he murmured to her, while taking a light sip of the sake.

She gave him an apologetically smile.

"Karen."

The only thing he could do was shake his head, but the smile did not leave his lips.

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?"

Unconsciously he had grabbed her hand again but this time she had not flinched because of the contact. Her hand felt warm and small in his long fingers. Only when they had been children, they had been holding hands. It had been long ago, before she had developed her man-phobia. It felt great being able to be near her and spending time with her. Over their meal they had discussed a few topics like their friends and their school. It felt as if they had travelled back in time, to their childhood days.

Noriko was mustering the colourful leaves of the few trees which were dancing in the chilly autumn wind. A peaceful smile was spread over her lips and he noticed that she had put on a little make-up. First he had assumed that she had not heard his question, but she nodded as if telling herself that it was a right choice.

"I think there was a good movie playing around 19:00."

He glanced quickly on his watch. They had still plenty of time to get to the cinema. Giving her a nod, they began to walk down the alley with the colourful trees. It felt comfortable, walking side by side in silence. But Noriko seemed to be thinking about something. Seishiro gave her a concerned glance.

"Is everything alright?"

The young woman seemed startled but shook her head with a reassuring smile.

"No, I was simply thinking about our childhood. Do you remember the time when Yuri hit you and you wanted to learn karate?"

He chuckled at the memory. Yuri had pushed him down and Noriko had stood up for him, by slapping Yuri in the face. After that disgraceful moment for the young man, he had decided to learn how to fight. There was no one better than him in his material arts. She admired him for his calm and strong personality. He let nothing get near him in order to avoid pain and she sometimes wanted to melt his mask away. She missed the young boy with whom she could have fun. But their households had been strict and they both had been educated to be serious.

"Thanks for saving me that time. My ego is still suffering from that day."

He joked with a half-smile and she nodded with a big grin, something he had rarely seen her do.

"You are welcome."

In the falling darkness, they had not seen all the lights sparkling above them, because they had been too occupied to memorize this whole day.

* * *

It was dark in the cinema and after they had finally found their seats, he was grateful for the dim light. He had let Noriko chose the movie and even though both knew each other for a long time, he had not expected her to choose a romance movie. A movement to his right got his attention, when she bent to him. His heart was beating so rapidly in his chest, that he became afraid that she would hear it.

"Sorry for the movie-choice, but they had only this or a children movie."

Why did she apologize? It had been his fault for holding them back. They had met his sister and he had needed a lot of time to convince her, that this was only a fake date and nothing serious. In the end, his sister had simply laughed and disappeared down the road, leaving the couple in an awkward silence. It was a really stupid idea, now that he was thinking about it: A fake date to prepare her for Yuya.

Shaking his head, he gave her a lopsided smile.

"Don't worry. If you had let me make the choice, I would have taken the children movie by accident."

She gave him a playful shove for his sarcasm, when both froze.

She had touched him! Not only now. She had whipped his face with her handkerchief in that ramen stand! By looking in her eyes, he saw that she was thinking about the same thing. They had wanted to say something, when the movie started.

Even if she had grown accustomed to holding hands, he wanted to see if her man-phobia was slowly disappearing. Feeling bolder, he laid an arm around her back, which made her cry silently out. Startled he wanted to draw his arm back, when she placed a hand over his arm. He could not see her face very clearly, but he could hear that she was nervous and maybe slight embarrassment in her voice.

"Sorry, I had not expected this. Could y-you…do it again?", she whispered.

He was not a man who used terms like cute, adorable or other sentimental words. But in this moment he would have used every single silly word that he could find to describe her. Slowly he laid his arm around her back and drew her to him. He tried to ignore his aching heart which was going in overdrive and concentrated on her scent of lilies and green tea. It was breath-taking.

"You are doing great, Noriko."

He did not know why he felt the urge to say that, but it felt right and he wanted that she felt at ease. After murmuring those words in her ear, he felt her relaxing in his embrace and for the first time in his life, he had to admit that he never wanted to leave her. He did not want to hand her over to Yuya or spent less time with her because of their families business. It had taken him already long enough to see what was in front of him.

* * *

The movie had not been that great, but they had been both so occupied by their thoughts, that the movie had soon been ignored by both of them. Noriko had never felt so safe. The moment her head had rested on his shoulder, she had inhaled his cologne and with the mix of his low voice, she could have drifted off to sleep. But she did not. She had lain in his embrace, enjoying the soft pounding of his heart while closing her eyes. They had been together for what felt like an eternity, but she had never expected him to be so gentle and warm. It made her all flustered and nervous.

When they left the cinema, they had gone straight to her house, but she did not want that night to end so soon. Not after all those things that made her look at him in a different light. She did not feel disgusted or afraid when he touched her and the thoughts about Yuya had disappeared when she had heard his husky voice.

Seishiro had taken her hand again in his, while strolling to her estate, when she suddenly stopped. Surprised he raised an eyebrow and in the back of his head he feared, that she would drew her hand back and tell him that their charade was over, but instead of all this thoughts, she gave him a shy smile.

"There is still something that I want you to see."

Now he was curious. They had done all the things one could do on a date. What did he miss?

"I want to go with you on a place. Come on."

She dragged him with her, which was so not like Noriko, but he could not say that he despised her new discovered personality. It was as if she was full of life again, free from all the chains that bound her to her fate of being a strict woman.

"Where are we going?"

But the only answer she gave him was a smile.

* * *

They had run for quite a while when she suddenly stopped and pulled him to the side. They had gone through a few bushes before standing on a hill and in front of them was the whole city sparkling in light. It looked stunning. He stepped near her while examining the million lights.

"This is beautiful.", he breathed not taking his eyes of the city, but taking her hand again in his. Normally he was not a man who was saying mushy things and making compliments, but today he had broken his rule for the first and second time. She had made him put his guard down and although he knew that she had chosen Yuya, he knew that he was the first to stay here with her.

A smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth and he squeezed her hand. Noriko looked up and returned the smile with equal joy and warmth. If this was the last time he could be with her before she would come together with Yuya, he had to make it a memory he would never forget.

"Thank you, Noriko."

"I am the one who has to thank you, Seishiro."

Her sparkling eyes had caught him and he knew that this spell would not disappear easily.

* * *

The walk back to her house for now had been silent, until Noriko had begun to ask him what he would be doing after high school. Secretly she had hoped that he would choose the same university that she wanted to go, but she could not voice her thought.

Seishiro was looking ahead as if thinking the whole question over. His dark eyes became serious and only now she became aware of the men following them. They were punks or whatever and maybe she and Seishiro had gotten their attention because of their fancy attire.

Tugging at his hand, she wanted to go a little faster, but he remained calm and drew her to his side.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I will protect you."

There he was again. The strong man she admired so much. She was speechless by his calm and composed attitude. His eyes left no doubt that he would never let anything happen to her. She was not in danger, while being by his side. He squeezed her hand again, before turning to the men following them.

"Is there any problem?"

His voice held a dangerous warning and she knew what he was capable of. If those men came anymore nearer he would not hesitate to defend them.

"Hand us your money and you bitch give us your jewellery."

Time froze and Seishiros gaze darkened. The few streetlamps to their sides made him look even more dangerous and mysterious. Noriko had been too shocked to defend herself against the insult, but her partner had heard it all too clearly.

"What did you call her?"

He gave the thug one last chance to correct his mistake, but he did not seem to realize that. He and his four friends only laughed at the young man in front of them.

"I called her a bitch. So what?"

Seishiro did not break the eyecontact with the man, while shedding his jacket and handing it to the young woman who was giving him a worried glance, but she did not hold him back. He was strong and she had confidence in him.

Turning his attention to the thugs, he took a deep breath, got into his fighting stance and gave them a wave.

"Loudmouth? Are you always so stupid, or is this just occasionally?" , he asked in a low voice that was equally cold as the November wind. Noriko had gone a few steps back and waited anxiously for the fight to end.

"You will apologize to her. Got it?"

The five men had stopped laughing and were eyeing him with anger. A few took out jack-knives which were shining dangerously in the dim light.

"You arrogant bastard."

They were all running at the same time to him and he made quick calculations in his head. The first one was yelling and tried to kick him, but Seishiro had blocked the kick and with a trained grip, he used his first attacker as a shield against the next one. They both collided painfully and fell to the ground. The next one was a bit quicker and managed to give him a punch in the shoulder, but Seishiro did not even flinch by the contact. Instead, he kicked the man right in the chin whereon he stumbled back and fell groaning to the ground. Another man came to him, trying to scare him with his knife, but the young man showed no emotion and simply punched the underside of the attacker's hand with enough force to break a bone. He let the knife drop to the ground while gripping his hand with a painful groan. Seishiro kicked the weapon out of his reach and dared him to attack him again, but the man ran away nursing his broken hand.

Noriko was following every move of him and even though she hated it when men were fighting and hurting others, she knew that he was doing this only for her. His eyes showed how concentrated he was and her heart began to beat rapidly when he shot her a quick glance, to see if she was still alright. She could not take her eyes of the young man who was fighting with such graze and control. She felt like witnessing another person, although she had seen him fighting a lot before.

The last man, the loudmouth, was standing in front of him with another jack-knife. His expression was full of hatred and anger. Seishiro did not say anything but awaited the attack, which was coming rather quickly.

With a trained spin, he kicked the weapon out of his grasp and punched him on both shoulders before giving him two equal strong punches in the stomach. That got the thug falling painfully hard on the ground.

Seishiro let out a breath and stood up to go to the man who had insulted Noriko. He waved the young woman to his side which she did slowly.

"You should think before attacking people by judging them by their looks. Apologize to her."

The thug was groaning an insult under his breath, but with a "light" punch on his aching shoulders, the man nodded hurriedly.

"Sorry for calling you that."

Seishiro gave him a curd nod before accepting the jacket Noriko was holding out for him. The couple left the small battlefield and the young man could do nothing about the fear that she would become distant again after seeing him fighting.

But all his thoughts became meaningless when her gloved fingers touched his. She avoided his glance, but he knew that she had forgiven him.

He had seen her smile.

* * *

His watch showed him that they had only ten more minutes before she should be home. They were not far away of her estate and they both knew that the little dream was about to end. Their fingers were still intertwined and unconsciously there steps were becoming slower. Noriko's thumb was drawing small circles on the back of his hand and although they were not speaking, their eyes were saying everything. They were slowing down, cherishing the last minutes before she would disappear behind the fence of her estate. It was an unspoken rule that this would end and would never repeat itself. Never was such a heavy word…

Seishiro was arguing with himself. He did not want to let her go, especially in the arms of that guy. Noriko was the first to break the silence between them.

"It was a nice evening. I enjoyed it really much."

That was an understatement. She would turn the time back to go through it all over again, but she was too shy. Those words would never come over her lips. Did he know? That she was unable to say so many things about him that made her happy? She hoped it. During the last minutes they had kept silent, she had thought about Yuya and it had become awfully clear that she would never feel like this with that boy. Sure, she liked him, he was funny but also careless and did not take things seriously. The whole evening with Seishiro had been a lot more fun than expected and for the first time of her life she felt safe with a guy. She had to admit that Yuya would never make her feel like this. It was impossible, because she had already chosen whom she liked more.

Seishiro was deep in thought and a little distracted by her fingers which were still drawing circles on the back of his hand. It made him nervous and he felt his blood rush in his ears. The cold night air was not enough to cool his flushed cheeks.

The whole evening had been better than expected. They had finally been able to be normal again, not the serious and strict mask but the unburdened friends they had been, but not only that. He had realized it. He could not let her go, not only because he did not trust Yuya, but because of his own feelings. He wanted to do such dates with her more often, know her near him and protect her, like it had always been his fate.

All those thoughts were falling chaotic through his head and he did not know how to tell her how much he liked her. He could already make out her house in the darkness. Noriko was gazing up at him and for the first time after so long; she saw emotions and his thoughts clearly in his dark eyes. He did not want it to end it. Her cheeks flushed while holding his intense gaze.

"I cannot hold it any longer…"

With those muttered words he bent to the confused woman and kissed her fully on the lips. She raised her hand instantly and he expected her to slap him hard for crossing the border, but instead of hurting him, she placed her hand nervously on his cheek, while closing her eyes. Her head began to spin with all those emotions, his scent, his touch and his tenderness. His arms engulfed her in a loving embrace and she did not push him away, but put her hands on his chest to feel his heartbeat.

Seishiro did not know if she was over her man-phobia but he was glad that he was the one who could hug and kiss her for the first time and maybe made her fear go away, if only for him. This was it; this moment showed him how much he would miss her when she was Yuya's. He wanted her to know how dear she was to him. His lips kissed her lovingly and he pulled her near him.

The kiss was short but they were both breathless when they separated from each other. He let his forehead touch hers while trying to catch his breath. They were both flustered by the kiss and the force of their emotions. Even though he looked slightly embarrassed, he met her eyes with an intense look. This was the only time he would show so much weakness, if only to show her how important she was to him.

"I don't want you to come together with Yuya…", he muttered while looking deep in her eyes. Their breath was forming little clouds which were caught and taken away by the cold wind. Noriko closed her eyes for a second to collect her thoughts before giving him a shy smile. She blushed a little more and tried to hide it by looking downcast, when he laid a long finger under her chin to make her look up again.

"Would you like to become my girlfriend?"

His voice was a husky whisper and she felt a pleasant chill rolling down her spine. For a moment she remained silent, before giving him a smile and a nod.

That was all he needed. Letting out a deep breath he was holding, he took her back in his arms again. Her head rested on his heartbeat and she could hear how nervous he was. She felt the same. Hiding her flushed face in his chest, she asked herself if she had defeated her fear of men. But it became all a blur when she felt his lips kissing her forehead affectionately. This was where she belonged.

* * *

The members of the Yukan club were bored again. Well, only a part of the members were bored. The two others were gathering their things as if it was natural to leave at such an early hour. Yuri was looking up from her snacks.

"Where are you going?", she asked curiously with her mouthful when Miroku gave her an annoying look.

"What have I told you about talking while eating? Decide yourself!", he sighed while screwing at a new technological device before eyeing Seishiro and Noriko with interest.

"Something you need to tell us?"

Seishiro and Noriko exchanged a look before shaking their head. They waved their goodbyes before leaving the clubroom. The four other members sat in silence before Karen began to giggle. Bidou had suppressed a laugh and Miroku had a huge smile on his lips. Only Yuri seemed not understand what her friends were laughing about.

"How long do you think they want to hide it from us?", Karen asked casually while checking her face in a mirror. Yuri raised an eyebrow but before she could ask a second time, Bidou was faster.

"You know them. Let they have their private sphere."

Yuri still did not know what they were all talking about. Frustrated she glared at her food, when there was suddenly a lollipop in front of her face. Glancing up she saw Miroku with an amused expression.

"I will tell you when you are older."

"HEY!"

* * *

_I really hope there are more fans for that couple. I really enjoyed writing this, because in my opinion they are simply made for each other. They may look a little OOC in my Oneshot but I still hope you liked it. :)_

_Have a nice day._

_Your FMC :) (^-^)/  
_


End file.
